Elliana Walmsley
Elliana Kathryn Walmsley (born on June 23, 2007) is a dancer from Colorado. Elliana started dancing when she was just eighteen months old. She made her big break in the dance world in 2016 when she joined season 6 of Dance Moms, and in turn became a member of ALDC LA's mini elite competition team. Since then, Elliana has gained recognition in the dance industry. She and the other members of the mini elite team have done joint modeling jobs throughout 2016. Dances Solos Duets Reflections - unknown genre (with Camryn Hill) - 2016 * 1st overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Denver, Colorado Fan Favorite - open (with JoJo Siwa) - 2016 * 1st overall junior duet/trio - Innovation Dance Competition in Oxnard, California Float Like a Butterfly - lyrical (with Areana Lopez) - 2016 * elite gold mini duet/trio - New York Dance Experience in Upland, California Rise Up - lyrical acrobatic (with Lilliana Ketchman) - 2016 The Invaders - acrobatic (with Maesi Caes) - 2016 * 2nd overall junior duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California Twisted Two - jazz (with Lilliana Ketchman) - 2016 * 1st overall mini duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Placentia, California Trios Birds Whisper - contemporary (with Maesi Caes and Lilliana Ketchman) - 2016 * 1st overall junior duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Augora Hills, California Groups with ALDC LA Just Like Mama Said - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Kendyl Fay, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall small wonder group - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California The Kisses - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall mini group - New York Dance Experience in Riverside, California Cali Cuties - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall small wonder group - Sheer Talent Competition in San Fransisco, California Wait For Me, Mom - lyrical (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall mini group, 2nd overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Mime Your Business - acrobatic (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall mini group - Innovation Dance Competition in Oxnard, California Invincible - open (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall mini group, 3rd overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Calabasas, CA Gossip Girls - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall mini small group, 1st mini jazz small group - Hollywood Vibe Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall small wonders group - Sheer Talent Competition in Spokane, Washington Cast the First Stone - contemporary (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall mini group - New York Dance Experience in Upland, California Flower Children - lyrical (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall small wonders group - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Los Angeles, California Electricity - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 Going, Going, Gone - lyrical (with Peyton Evans, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall junior small group, 1st junior lyrical small group - Hollywood Vibe Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Fight Camp - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada The Fairest of Them All - open (with Camryn Bridges, Davianna Fletcher, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Fierce Talent Competition in Placentia, California Notorious ALDC - hip hop (Camryn Bridges, Maesi Caes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 3rd overall teen small group - Fierce Talent Competition in Augora Hills, California Clowning Around - contemporary (with Camryn Bridges, Maesi Caes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall preteen group, 1st overall group - Sheer Talent Competition in Panorama City, California The Thinner the Air, The Harder to Breathe - specialty (with Camryn Bridges, Maesi Caes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Lilliana Ketchman, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Denver, Colorado with The Dance Movement Colorado Dead in the Water - lyrical (with Camryn Hill, Claudia Parsons, and Elizabeth Soltis) - 2016 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Denver, Colorado Le Temps de L'Armour - musical theater - 2016 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Denver, Colorado Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2014 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2015 *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2015 *Regional Petite Miss StarQuest 2015 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2015 *National Petite Miss Dance America KAR 2015 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2016 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2016 *Regional Radix Mini Female Core Performer 2016 *National Mini Miss Adrenaline 2016 *National NRG Junior Prodigy 2016 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2017 Gallery Elliana_S6_Headshot.jpg S7_Yolanda_and_Elliana_promo.jpg|Elliana and her mother Yolanda 13183351_573498739490969_769035016_n.jpg 14073195_692121367603083_1056974992_n.jpg 14596733_1212578178810937_1839681032865972224_n.jpg 20160422__24DCADANw~1_300.jpg image3.jpg 49bb0ce6fced776d2a27140ec5d923d986f78ae1_1486316251176-360.jpg|Elliana and Lilliana Ketchman 13413211_1785820288371014_1372985634_n.jpg|Elliana and Areana Lopez 17126988_312228779191988_5081156270644264960_n.jpg Elli-Eyes-300x266.png Elliana-Whatever-Look-253x300.png 0dc89a9f1a98bcc2f27357cb01fdfe04.jpg 624_Elliana_Lilliana_Alexus.jpg|Elliana with Lilliana Ketchman and Alexus Oladi 13556828_881907078604817_436183907_n.jpg 14561976_1588363154793111_6661291476330217472_n.jpg d70d699f4e492fa7395952d5d4035912.jpg dc229fc01e94aec906c0eb4f81976057.jpg MV5BZTkzOTkwY2EtYjc5MC00Yjc3LWE3NGMtYTRkZGYyYzg2MmY3L2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzIwNDExMzc@._V1_.jpg tumblr_oekkmfNYz91rma8tmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oewhvcH6cq1rma8tmo1_1280.jpg|Elliana and Brynn Rumfallo Elli wiki photoshoot.png Competition Photos Elliana J42.png Elliana J52.png Elliana J6 better.jpg Elliana J12.png Elliana 6.png Elliana 3.png Elli breathe tilt.jpg Elliana 4.png Elliana 7.png Elliana 1.png Elliana 2.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.45.50.png EllianaSpotlight3.jpg EllianaSpotlight4.jpg EllianaSpotlight2.jpg EllianaSpotlight1.jpg EllianaDontRainSpotlight5.jpg EllianaDontRainSpotlight4.jpg EllianaDontRainSpotlight3.jpg EllianaDontRainSpotlight2.jpg EllianaDon'tRainSpotlight1.jpg EllianaExistenceSpotlight2.jpg EllianaExistenceSpotlight1.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.54.43.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.53.59.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 18.54.22.png Videos File:Elliana Walmsley - Santa Baby - age 8 Christmas Solo File:Elliana Walmsley - Satan's Little Lamb File:Elliana Walmsley - Munich solo @ Dance Moms Nationals File:Elliana Walmsley - Bigger Isn't Better (Age 6 - Throwback Thursday Video) File:Elliana Walmsley - Am I Enough (Dance Moms Season 7 Episode 11) File:Elliana Walmsley - Sing For You (Dance Moms Season 6 Ep. 33) File:Elliana Walmsley - Charlie (Dance Moms Solo Season 7 Episode 8) File:Elliana Walmsley - Don't Rain on my Parade File:Elliana Walmsley - Breathe File:Elliana Walmsley - The Journey File:Elliana Walmsley - Existence (Miss Petite Dance America) External Links *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers